User talk:Sake neko
I will check it the pachinko(s), thanks! Always interested in anything connected to Capcom. icy 13:58, 27 October 2008 (UTC) As always, you've found some really interesting stuff. Thanks! icy 01:56, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Bengus and Kinu Nishimura Thanks for the Bengus and Kinu Nishimura info. I always strive to ensure the most accurate information. Sorry about my mistake. I stand corrected, and all the wiser. icysugarspike 14:48, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, you're welcome. :) Sake neko 19:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Edayan Wow. Being that I always wanted this wiki to travel in an art-related direction, you're getting me extremely excited....um, great work! icysugarspike 20:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Huh? Wait a second now, I'm still going! Hang tight while I do some other artists. Sake neko 20:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Question. I seem to think that Edayan did character artwork for Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival a few years back. Is this true? icysugarspike 21:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::What's it look like?Sake neko 21:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::See any Street Fighter character page from the II team roster, then look in the gallery for Turbo Revival images. icysugarspike 22:18, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::No, I don't think so and I haven't heard of him doing images for this. Different bone structure for the images. Sake neko 22:20, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Read game credits. Moby Games have tons of info, don't they? icysugarspike 19:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Does Your Name Mean "Cat Wine"? Hi. Just wanted to tell you you're doing great work. Keep it up. icysugarspike 18:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah it does, though it's more like "Wine cat" (inside joke). Thanks. Sake neko 18:51, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Being that you're toiling away here rather nicely, would you be interested in administrator rights? It might give you a bit more freedom here, but I'll understand if you're intimidated. It wouldn't mean you'd have to move in here or anything. icysugarspike 18:55, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::Short answer is I'm not interested. :::Quite frankly, if I were admin, nothing about Capcom wiki would look the same. I would cut down a lot of the images (reupload some as well since a few of them are way different than the original image), make character/game articles for everything, re-write everything about the characters, and get rid of a lot of trivia. I do not want to and am not interested in doing that for Capcom right now or anytime in the future. I am also not interested in trying to argue with rabid fanboys over menial details over a character's story/game's plot. I was considering of becoming a regular member at Capcom wiki a long time ago but got sorely distracted by my other love (history) at Dynasty Warriors wiki. Plus, I still got a lot of work I want to do at SNK wiki once Dynasty Warriors has enough historical/fictional info. These last few edits were done because a certain editor at SNK wiki referred me here and I wanted to give proper artist credits. I might do a few more edits though. Sake neko 19:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Not a problem. Most of what you find lacking in this wiki is probably my fault, but I usually find myself the only one plugging away here. Sometimes, there is help from others, including yourself. One person can only do so much, though. My forte, as I have previously stated, is artwork. I try to upload the best that Capcom has to offer in their twenty-odd year history. It makes perfect sense to me when you mention the "rabid fanboy" thing. Every time somebody changes the weight or height of some Street Fighter character, I roll my eyes and leave it be. (I realize someone will just change it again tomorrow.) If I ever get ganged up on by some "thugs" trying to take over, I'm outta' here. Anyway, I respect your reasons for declining; you seem very worthy of it. icysugarspike 19:17, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with the one person thing. I guess sometimes I sound too intimidating or something and seem to lose helpers over time. Thanks again for the respect. That means a lot. Sake neko 19:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Just In Case You're Wondering I changed the Capcom vs. SNK image credit to Shoei, which, according to Capcom Design Works attributes it as his work alone. Where did you get that information from, just wondering? ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 18:54, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm Thinking You Were Right Whew. Sorry to bother you, but I'm working really hard to give the artists proper credit, being a big fan of them. I realized that in SFIV/SSFIV Official Complete Works, certain figures were credited to different artists with the entire image being a composite, like you said. Sorry to doubt you. If you have time, can you check other artist pages to see what I'm missing? You seem like you know a lot about this! Thanks. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 22:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Update: The artbook I mentioned above was actually SF20: The Art of Street Fighter (Japanese edition). ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 23:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC)